The Sacred Reaper
by NoDoubttakeNotice
Summary: Links life comes to a halt when the Sacred Reaper comes to retrieve him. With his life on the brink of death, Link makes a deal that affects not just him, but one he cares for.


**Well i finally crawled out of my little hole and decided I wanted to make a new story! You see, I wasn't really fond of the other one and this idea just plopped into my head! **

**I don't know if this should be a one-shot or not. I'll only make another chapter you I get a good amount of reviews so read it and comment to make me happy!**

**I don't own LOZ**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal **

He was on top of the world. He had anything and everything at the calling of his hands, without a blink of an eye or a snap of a finger. Whatever he desired, he got without hesitation.

Most would say he was born with a great future, a broad and bright path for his successful life while others would scowl and say luck was on his side. Though he paid no heed to the critics, his sense of hearing was always at its highest and nothing could get past him.

Sure he had one or two.. maybe ten or so enemies but that was no matter to him, getting rid of them was the easy part. The challenging part was finding new foes to mess with.

But on that bleak Sunday night, the rain falling and the clouds boiling with rage, he found out that luck really wasn't on his side after all.

* * *

Link pursed his lips before swiftly exiting the back door that was hidden from view. He was in no mood to deal with crying woman that tried to get in to his bed or the furious husbands that sat back and twiddled with their thumbs. Sure he had good looks, but was he really superstar worthy?

_Yes _

The answer came like a bolt of lightning to his mind and he smirked with pride. Perhaps his looks had come in handy after all. But that wasn't the case today, it was a stormy day and like the weather itself, Link was in a foul mood.

There could be a handful of reason why though. Starting off with him waking up later than usual, thus missing his private training with his athletic trainer. Or perhaps it was because there was no breakfast on the table this morning, no smoky scent of bacon or a clean tucked newspaper waiting for him.

_Damn that housemaid. _

Link didn't take to account that Midna was not from Hyrule, indicating she was in fact, illegal. But Link paid no mind mainly because he didn't give a damn. All that mattered to him was if she cleaned the house and made him breakfast! Was it so hard to ask!

Now as he walked on the sidewalk and covering his eyes with sunglasses, he strode over to his Lexus LFA. Sure it wasn't as eye-catching as his other cars in his garage but he was on a quick breakfast trip that didn't require his other wheels. Although he did enjoy the envious looks he received from onlookers when driving by, that was a bonus.

Hopping in and revving up the engine, he swiftly pulled out of the corner and promptly ignored the beeping of a car from behind.

_What a shitty day this was turning to be. _

Link stopped at a red light and chanced a look over, noticing a homeless man of some sort sitting on the side.

_Such a disgrace, making us look bad and begging for money. _

With a light scoff and shaking of the head, he sped off leaving the man behind.

Once home Link decided enough was enough and moping around his mansion all day would not do. Perhaps pulling the yacht out and hosting a party would do for the night? But the idea came and went without a second thought. How droll.

He sat on his leathery cushion couch and propped his feet onto the table, grabbing the TV remote and flicking it on.

_Stupid._

_Waste of time._

_Worthless._

Nothing on was pleasing him, this was a depressing day indeed.

* * *

Zelda crossed the sidewalk with caution, looking left to right and left again before jogging to the other side. She easily jogged through the crowded strip and dodged onlookers without a hesitation. Without breaking pace, she turned her volume up higher to drown out both the peoples voices and her thoughts.

Twenty minutes later she was back at the steps of the front gate that lead to her driveway before taking a breather.

Relishing the much needed air and placing her hands on her head (many said it helped circulate her breathing and it had yet to fail her) she took a few steps up to the small black box located on the middle of the gate.

Taking one last gulp of air, she held down the buzzer and waited patiently to be let in. Once the small _ding _went off, she briskly opened the gate and entered, starting for her house.

"Zelda! There's my girl!" Her father called out proudly once Zelda came into the main foyer.

Zelda smiled and brushed the wet bangs that was plastered to her face, "hi daddy."

He came up to greet her but recoiled when he noticed both the smell and sweat lingering around her, taking a step back but still smiling sincerely.

"Sorry sweetie but I have a important meeting today and well…"

Zelda merely laughed, "I get it, smelling like sweat and meeting with the prime minister of Clock Town is not on your to-do list."

"Now Zelda are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Zelda shook her head, "no dad, I'd much rather stay here."

But her father wouldn't budge, "how about after we meet with the prime minister, I take you shopping in Clock Town? Wouldn't that be great?" He father had a tint of begging to his voice.

Zelda inhaled and smiled, "daddy come on, shopping?" She shook her head, "I have enough clothes to keep me satisfied and I don't need to be running around spending valuable rupees to make you happy."

The truth was, Zelda didn't need to constantly whip out her daddies credit card every time she found something shiny. Unlike her friends Malon and Ruto who both were a sucker for spending, she found it rather a waste of time… and money for that matter.

_People need it far more than me. _

Her father ran his hand through his slick black hair before sighing in defeat. Glancing up, he caught her smiling apologetically.

"Oh don't be making that face Zel, I just wanted to spend time with my daughter." His voice shedding sadness.

Zelda giggled before running up and, despite her fathers warnings, gave him a huge hug.

"Love you dad," she said before pecking him on the cheek and racing up the stairs, already lost in a dreamy thought about a hot steaming shower.

Her father glanced back at her retreating form and shook his head and confusion, "my goddesses, how she is just like her mother."

* * *

Link lazily dropped his third bottle of Chateau Romani onto the floor, ignoring the loud _cling _it delivered and the spillage from impact. He instead racked through his memory and tried to come up with a perfect explanation for how he got in this position.

_Good goddesses I need sleep. _

His mind was in a whirl and his eyes could barely keep themselves open. With curiosity still spiked in him, Link hazily lifted another bottle next to him and peered at the tiny letter engraved onto the side.

'_Warning: Responsibility, only limit to drinking 2 cans per day. Not recommended for children, pregnant woman, or people sensitive to alcohol.'_

Link mentally booed at that, "no fun in that," before cracking open another bottle, "well I'm sure as hell not pregnant and I'd be damned if I was a child so…" He lifted the bottle high up before yelling, "cheers to you goddesses!"

It was at the precise moment that the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house and drumming into Links ear.

He scowled and rubbed his temples before lifting himself up and advancing towards the wide double doors.

_That no good servant! Where is she! _

Opening the door he stood face-to-face with a stranger in a hooded cloak. Quirking an eyebrow, Links mind instantly cleared up from any drunken thoughts and his alert senses came about.

"Yes?" He responded with a clipped tone.

The strangers rough voice came out, "are you Link Avalon?"

Link looked to the left then the right before focusing his attention on the somewhat annoying guest.

_Did this guy _really _not know who he was? _

"Uh… _yeah_." Link responded harshly, a little pissed that some guy could just waltz right up to his house and _actually _have to ask who he was! Who did _not _know Link around here?

Without a word, the man pushed through and looked around the house, inspecting the crevices and furnishing. The man also did not miss the ever-stacking cans of liquor on the ground near the couch.

_Pathetic. _

The one word came to the strangers mind and he looked away, already disgusted with this man but at the same time, thrilled to know he picked the right one.

"Hey!" Link bellowed out, "you do not enter my house without my permission!"

It infuriated him to no end that this this… this _invader _was entering without asking. Sure he would allow buddies in and of course the ever ending supply of woman but that was for different _needs . _Whoever the hell this guy was didn't think twice when coming to _his _house!

Link stepped forward and fisted his hand, "listen moron, if you don't get the hell out of my house-"

"Silence!"

Link instantly closed his mouth and kept quiet. He wanted to know what this man had to say but on a larger note really, his head was just killing him to speak any louder. It was a good thing he stopped talking too, Link was just starting to get down right dizzy from all the sudden movement.

The man turned to face Link in a silent movement, gazing at him through unseen eyes. He observed every detail, taking in all the small facts and looking _through _Link to see what type of personality this young man held.

_Just what I thought, a stuck-up, rich child that doesn't give a damn for this world. _

The man could tell by first glance Link was, indeed, full of himself. He had a strong body from constant workout and sandy-blonde hair with icy-blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. But that didn't change the _repulsive _complexion and impudent ways this man held. It was almost an abomination that they were of the same society. Both being Hylians and all.

The cloaked figure shook his head, "no surprise here, just a child that never grew up."

That was the last straw for Link and before he could grasp what he was saying, he spat at the man with hatred, "and you think you can judge me ass! I'll have you know I can dispose of you within mere seconds if I would like!" He didn't know this man, hell he doesn't even know his features! But he'd be damned if he said he wouldn't love to see the shit kicked out of him.

To Links surprise, the man only 'hmphed' in reply, not a hint of interest evident. The cloaked figure started walking around with his hands behind his back, glancing which ways and inspecting Links home. Link trudged along, not really in the mood to yell, deciding to play along with his little 'games'.

"So you're here because…?" Link questioned, crossing his arms and breathing in irritably.

The man who was now peering at a framed photo picked it up, "who is this?" He asked, all the while ignoring Links question.

Link already knew the picture, knew who was in it and when it was taken. Hell he could tell the man every little detail about the picture but instead he played stupid and walked over towards the photo. Being cautious about his distance from the man, Link leaned over and looked at the photo.

It was relatively old yet not so old one would forget. The edges were torn and in some places there was blurriness and blotchiness from the heat when it was up in the attic. Link forgot about the picture all together until recently when he was up in the attic looking for goddess knows what. He spotted the picture and before long had many memories come rolling to him. Within the same hour, Link had already bought a frame and placed it on the table where he could see it when passing by everyday.

"That's me," Link pointed to a boy that was now identified as a young Link that was smiling happily.

The man nodded, "I figured that much."

Link scowled but ignored his blunt answer for the time, instead he pointed to the young girl next to him, "and that… that's Zelda"

* * *

"Oh great goddesses I did it again!" A voice roased in panic from the kitchen area. Zelda, whom was just walking down the large staircase after a quick shower, quirked a brow and followed the desperate cry into the large room.

The kitchen was spotless, not a hair out of place. The floors shined to perfection and the silverware that aliened the glass encasement sparkled to such a volume, one could see their reflection. Zelda noticed Telma, one of the more noticeable and talkative cooks in the kitchen. Telma was one of her favorite servants in the house. Although saying servant was a disgusting and crude word in Zeldas opinion, she really saw them all as equals.

Telma would always sneak her food, letting her get away with countless of sweets when her father was looking the other way. It was like a small adventure to Zelda, knowing she had only a small amount of time to run to Telma, snatch the cookie from her awaiting hand, and scurry off before her father found out.

Of course now Zelda realized her father, in fact, knew about her 'sneaking' days and often just played along. Zelda felt the magic disappear after finding out her father knew but all in all, Telma was a fond memory from when she was a youngster.

Even so, Zelda made it clear when she was twelve years old that no matter who the person was, may it be a servant or a billionaire that lived in this house, they were all friends of hers. She took it upon herself to go to _every single _employee here and introduce herself and in return, asking for their name.

Now as she stood at the entrance of the dome like kitchen, she saw Telma shaking her head and placing both hands on her hips.

"Hey Telma what's wrong?" Zelda ask, concern evident.

Telma looked up and blushed in embarrassment, being caught muttering to herself. "Nothing sweetheart, just loosin' my mind is all." She sighed.

"Anything I can help with?"

Telma looked up and smiled, "no sweetie, jus' run along now I'll be fine." She waved Zelda off.

Zelda wouldn't go down without a fight and held her ground, "now Telma you know me and of course you know that I don't just 'run along'."

Telma smirked, "well I forgot to get the cucco eggs and some Lon Lon milk." She rolled her eyes, "must be the ol' age."

Zelda huffed and waved her off, "please you don't look a day over twenty!" She then angled her chin ever so slightly, "why don't I go get it, wouldn't be any trouble."

Telmas eyes widened, "no no dear! I couldn't let you do that!"

"And why not! I'm more than capable going down to the market to get some," Zelda smiled, "come on Telma, I'll be quick."

Telma sighed, "Zelda you know I hate having you do stuff for me, remember who the worker is here."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "and remember I think that's all garbage," she looked back at the servant, "come on, I need to get out anyways."

Telma gave her a indigenous look, "didn't you just go for a jog?"

Zelda bit her lip, "so?"

Telma stared at her for a long while, taking in what she just said. After a solid minute of no response Zelda took it as a 'scram' sign and turned away.

"Alright alright, here's some rupees but be back soon sweetie! I don't want a hair out of place on your pretty lil' head or your father would end my career as we know it!"

* * *

"So is there a particular story behind this picture or was it a spurt of a moment?" The still-hooded man questioned, absentmindedly rubbing the frame of the picture in his hand.

Link scowled and ripped the picture out of his hand, "how about you answer this, who are you and why are you here?" It was a wonder why he didn't just call security in to remove this nut bag. Link debated briefly on that thought, sensing the idea was not a appropriate choice. It seemed to Link that getting on this mysterious mans bad side was not a smart thing to do.

"First," the man looked over at him, "tell me about this… friend of yours."

Something inside Links stomach clutched and he narrowed his eyes, not trusting the man in the slightest. He didn't want _anyone _especially a man he never met talking about or to Zelda. He needed to protect her from any danger that came in her way, may it be involving a car accident or a man trying to flirt with her.

_Nobody picks Zelda up without my consent!_

And Link knew pretty damn well he would never give any of those parasites out there a advantage to Zelda. She was his and his alone.

"What's it to you huh!" Link turned on him, anxious for the answer but successfully hid it.

The man placed a hand up, "calm down, I can sense this is a… _touchy _subject."

Links grinded his teeth together, rethinking his statement. Was it suppose to sound sexual? A crude joke maybe? Did this man know Link had it bad for her. _Real bad. _Not that Link would ever confess to this man, he was waiting for Zelda to find out what she'd been missing all along and come running for him. They always came to him.

Instead Link kept his mouth closed, not giving the stranger the upper hand.

Sensing he was not getting anywhere, the man sighed in exasperation, "alright I'll leave it at that." He grabbed the photo back before placing it down on the mahogany table once more.

Turning back to the young man, the stranger sighed once more.

"You know I really hate this job.." He muttered to himself.

"What?" Link crossed his arms.

Ignoring his question, the man slipped his hands into the cloaks pockets and squared his chin. Now presenting a eerie stance and narrowing his eyes, the man knew play-time was over and some real shit was about to go down.

"Link you have been summoned." The man stated that and only that.

_Summoned? _

Links mind cleared instantly and thought back to the last couple of weeks. What had he been summoned for? And why was he _summoned_? That word seemed so professional and old-fashion it just didn't make sense. Was it about that photo-shoot with the Indigo-Go's because he didn't want to model with his shirt _on_? Really, they couldn't find a better looking man to get a shot with them? Nope, because there _is _no better looking man.

"Care to enlighten me on what I was summoned for?" Link stared intently into the dark void where the strangers face should have been, only that damn hood was covering it.

The man started a slow walk around Link, his hands still crossed behind his back. Link eyed him warily until he was out of his peripheral view and turned around to once again face him. They stood stone still, both having a tense look fixate on their faces.

The robbed-man moved his head to the side and Link smirked mentally, already knowing he was going to win that childish little stare-down.

What Link didn't expect in the slightest were the words that tumbled out of the mans mouth.

"You have been summoned… to death." The man said firmly, his gaze now back on Links shocked face. The man hardened his gaze and clenched his teeth, now in no mood to deal with the surly upcoming denial.

Link felt the blood pulse through his ears, felt his heat beat more rapidly than ever before. It may have been a old saying but Link was sure the claret in his veins ran cold, stiffening his body. It was unbelievable and unheard of to see Link Avalon at a loss for words, nature just didn't take that course in life. But now, as he stood staring at the stranger and reciting the very cold words in his mind, Link knew this was no joke.

"I don't… understand?" Link managed to throw the words out, almost bring bile up with it. He couldn't fathom what was going on.

The man turned away, his back now to Link. "I state it clear and without a hint of fabrication."

Link couldn't let this man go on any longer, "NO! What the _fuck _do you mean I am to die!" He stepped forward and held back every and any ounce of him that wanted to attack the man, to take back the revolting words he just said.

Links eyes slowly traveled back to the mahogany table, the very table that held the old picture of Zelda and him. It was still in the exact spot from when it was last held, only minutes ago. That was before all came crashing down. He looked at Zeldas, then, young face and gulped down a huge glob of saliva.

"You were chosen by the goddesses themselves. Chosen to leave this land." The mans voice brought Links attention back to him.

"So I don't die? I can leave and go to another land?" Links voice hitched, filling with hope. It all shattered when the mans head shook, denying the question.

"No you are to die." The man stated it so firmly, making Links fury return in a haze.

"There has to be some way!" Link walked up to the mans back, grasping him by the shoulders. The man instantly tensed and swung around, startling Link.

"What the goddess says happens, there is no other way." But Link heard, no _felt_, the hesitation in the mans voice.

"A second chance!" Link hated begging, he was repulsed by the very action but found him self clenching his fist with positivism. The man shook his head once more.

"No second chances, no other way." He turned around once more and started his way to the door. Link who, only moments before, threatened the man to leave his house now ran after the man. He needed more information on what the man had said, he needed to know why the _goddesses _wanted him _dead_?

What did he do wrong? Sure he never really helped with charities and he constantly criticized the philanthropists that did sacrifice their rupees. But that didn't mean anything! Millions of people turned their backs on the needy and millions were probably doing it right now.

He quickly caught up to the man and stood in front of the door, "I cant let this happen, _I wont_!"

The man stopped and focused on Link before sighing, his hood lowering slightly. "It is not my place to change reality, I only am a messenger-"

"But there needs to be a loop hole! There has to be _some _way I can get out of this!" Link was desperate at this point. He thought about his large mansion, his beautiful and antique cars and his young life he had yet to live out. But all that dispersed when he thought about the girl he liked, _no_!, loved. Zelda.

Her face came to his mind and he suddenly felt restless. Her bubbly face no matter the situation, her beautiful violet eyes and luscious brown hair. He pictured her full pink lips and her fair skin, when she laughed and it seemed like tiny bells went off. Link couldn't let _that _go! He knew someone would snatch her up in a heartbeat before his body was even _cold _underground!

"I cant.. No I cant." Link said sadly to himself, he looked down at the polished ground with wide eyes and listened to his haggard breathing.

The cloak man looked on with slight curiosity and a hint of admiration. He was curious as to why a heartless creature like Link would even care about another body, why he would fuss over someone that wasn't himself. The admiration part was mainly on how Link was acting in front of him. Link, the stone-face, scowl-loving ass that never showed emotion wherever he went. But looks can be deceiving and it all showed right here. The man took pity on him, he really did. Was it fair the goddesses did that? That they took away a mans _life _without a second glance?

"Goddesses I'm going to hate myself…" The hooded one mumbled to himself for the second time that day. Link over heard the quiet sentence and looked up, face filling with confusion.

"Wha-"

"There is a way…" The man started, looking at Link now, "a way to dodge death."

Links pulse raced into his throat, his heart slamming with each thump. A way? A way!

"I'll do anything! Please!" There, Link said it: please. The sacred word that was hardly used in his dictionary. It meant he really would do anything at any cost. He needed to live, to see the day start anew and end with a grand bash.

"But it is risky, very risky." The man went on, taking notice of Links hopeful face.

"What do I do?" Link said without hesitating.

"It is simple: death only greets one person at a time." The man spoke. This confused Link to no end. One person?

"I still don't understand?" Link said, trying his hardest to keep the aggravation on hold. His life was on the line here and he sure as hell was not going to tip this man into second thoughts.

"Death only greets one person at one time, one place, one reason. To you Link, death is advancing much quicker than others. But what if death was to change course, to advance on another soul?" It wasn't really a question, the man knew exactly what he was saying.

Link gulped loudly, "so you're saying by surviving I need to make death attack another soul?" The man nodded a affirmative.

"Yes."

"But how do I do that?" How was Link suppose to make death, an unstoppable creature, kill someone else?

The man looked up at the ceiling, "there are a lot of ways to get out of the grip of death. You just need to know the right plan."

* * *

Zelda waltzed down the open pass way now, smiling briskly at the people surrounding her and enjoying the activities each individuals were doing.

She admired Hyrule, she loved the way the sun shined through the clouds everyday, she loved how the children ran for the ice cream parlor when the weather was warm. She just enjoyed spectating others lives. Not saying she was a creepy stalker or something. No, she just enjoyed how others solved everyday problems.

She looked up at the small shop that simply read 'Gorons Shop'. It was so simple it made Zelda giggle. She walked in and glanced around the isles, looking for the right brand of milk and the perfect non-cracked eggs she could find. She didn't want to upset Telma with soiled milk or crushed cucco eggs.

She waited patiently in line until it was her turn before she smiled at the cashier, showing her pearly whites.

Minutes later, Zelda walked out of the shop, glancing up at the bright blue sky. It truly was a beautiful day out! No clouds in sight! She was insanely glad that the rain had stopped falling and the droopy Sunday afternoon was turning around on the positive side. She looked to the left were her house resided in the near distance before swooping in the opposite direction. Telma could wait Zelda thought with an impish smile. She wanted to go for a stroll anyways, it was far too gorgeous out to be inside.

Link kept his pace carefully, staying far away from the people on the side walks. He looked over at the man who walked causally _through _the people. They couldn't see him! They didn't even know he was there!

It frightened Link somewhat to know that someone as powerful as the robbed man was only seen through his eyes. He could jump up and down right now and point at the man and yet nobody would believe him, they would just think he was crazy.

But that wasn't going to happen, him causing a commotion was in the back of his mind right now. He _didn't _want to be seen which was a first. Usually when out in public, Link craved the attention, seeking it out from every corner. Now he prayed to the goddesses nobody would cast him a glance.

_Screw the goddesses!_

The thought erupted into Links mind and he agreed wholeheartedly. Why pray to those three witches when _they _were the ones that wanted him dead!

He knew what he had to do. He didn't like it but if it was to save his life, spare it for the time, he would do anything. The man slowly explained to Link how he could avert the deathly eyes from death itself. And when Link didn't understand what he said, the man had to explain once more. Still, Link came up short on the explanation, forcing the man to explain a _third _and final time to the Hylian.

Link looked around at the oblivious people going on their daily activities, not caring that one of them, _someone_, was going to have their life cut short.

The man said once that person had death upon them, Link would be free from the clutches and have his life set back on track. That unlucky person though would be clueless of their death. A countdown would begin ticking down above their head, only Link and the man would be able to see it.

He looked at all the civilians, all the happy go-lucky people that had families and jobs and pets to get home to. To crawl into bed with someone they loved or kiss their children goodnight. Link held back from picking any random by-passer, he wanted someone that _deserved _it, that was worthy of their death. Link had enemies up the who-ha but he couldn't kill someone simply because they thought differently of his opinions.

The man looked at Link with confusion. Was he going to choose someone? Why was he wasting so much time? The man glanced above Links head and eyed the ticking time-bomb, the time that would defy his fate. He still had plenty of time of course, but what was holding the man back?

The man looked forward once more and caught something- or _someone_- that almost immediately caught his interest.

Link counted off the people in his head, none of them would do. Sure they were annoying as hell but not _kill _worthy!

He looked at the crowded walkway and focused on each individual faces, studying them intently.

A loud _**bang **_was heard, causing Link and many people surrounding him to look over at the construction site across the street. It was only the damn truck! Link kept looking at it, walking on the sidewalk still. He saw a lot of the workers slaking off, saw a group of workers only talking to one another. Link even saw some wolf-whistle to two young ladies that walked by.

Link hated that. A lot.

_Perhaps one of those morbid men deserved it! I'll sure as hell make them regret doing that-_

Link crashed into someone with such impact, sending the two onto the hard concrete sidewalk. Links mouth dried up instantly and felt his pulse quicken by the nanosecond. He didn't want to look up! He didn't!

Links eyes slowly roased up the figure sprawled out in front of him.

Zelda quickly looked up and smiled apologetically, blushing like a mad woman when she realized it was none other than Link. She was so caught up in looking at the construction site she didn't noticed she bumped into him!

"Oh Link!" She hastily said, "I'm sorry! I really am!" She got up in one swift movement and went to reach for his hand but Link didn't grab hold of her. He stared at her with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

"Link?" Zelda questioned. She then noticed the cracked cucco shells and spilt milk on the side walk. Oh darn! Telma will kill me for sure!

She looked back to link, "I apologize profusely Link! I must go get more cucco eggs and milk!" With that she turned on her heel, rushing through the crowd to the Goron Store.

Link could neither blink now swallow as he looked on. The man walked up next to him, "what a terrible, unfortunate event." The man said sadly.

The man had said earlier that if Link was to make contact with _anyone_, may it be from touch or conversation, their death span would be switched with Link.

Now as he sat on the ground, he watched Zeldas retreating form, a clock ticking above her head.

Link had just killed the love of his life.

* * *

**See that little button that says review? yeah that's a cool button to press! I need to know if this is a good story line guys so please voice your opinions! **

**If any of you guys ever seen Death Note, you'll see i kinda got the time above the head idea from it but shifted it ever so slightly. **

**Well perhaps i'll be back... perhaps not... that's all up to you guys!**


End file.
